The present invention relates to endoscopes, particularly to an endoscope utilizing fiber optic light pipes for illumination, and more particularly to an endoscope which additionally utilizes a multi-pupil imaging system and a central access channel for tools.
Endoscopes are widely used in medicine and other applications, such as inspecting internal and difficult to see/access components of mechanical systems. Existing endoscopes are one of three types: 1) fixed optic telescopes where image is relayed optically (monocular or binocular to produce stereo depth perception; 2) flexible or semi-rigid fiber optic bundles (each fiber is a pixel); and 3) end-mounted camera (CCD) systems where the digital detector is placed in the tip with the imaging optics. There has been a need for improving tools used in laproscopic and other videoscopic medical procedures. The endoscope of this invention satisfies this prior need by: 1) reducing the volume needed by the imaging part of an endoscope; 2) maintains resolution of a wide diameter optical system, but increases tool access; and 3) allows stereographic or interferometric processing for depth and perspective information/visualization. In place of the single pupil imaging lens of a typical prior known endoscope, the endoscope of this invention utilizes a multi-pupil imaging system within which is an access channel for tools.